


To A Future We May Never Get To See

by storybored



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Purring, a/b/o dynamics, im proud of it, its kinda fluffy, maybe apart of a series, now if I could work on my own stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: A little story about baby Lafayette. Centered around his parents because babies don't do much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts), [liese_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/gifts).



Marie rested her elbows on Gilbert’s crib listening to her son make a noise between a coo and a purr. Marie draped a hand down and caressed her son’s cheek as he wiggled an arm free and reached up for her wanting to be picked up,”Oh, my bear, my baby. Come here.”  
Gilbert squealed when his mom picked him, he grabbed for one of her curls. Marie sat down in the tufted slightly overstuffed chair next to the window. She readjusted the blanket and held Gilbert up to her heart,”Sweetie, what woke you up?”  
Marie made a purring noise which Gilbert tried to emulate but settle for a soft cooing instead. The door creaked open and Marie clutched Gilbert closer,”Maybe his mother not getting enough sleep?”  
Marie ignored her husband as she began to hum a lullabies to Gilbert interweaving the melodic tones with soft purring.  
Michel moved forward into the room and set his briefcase down and sat down on the ottoman in front of his wife,”You should get some sleep, my dove.”  
“After he goes back to sleep.” Michel propped his head up into his hands and watched his wife rock and lull their son back into a deep sleep, he listened to her purr and hum an old lullaby he grew up with.  
_Dodo, l'enfant do,_  
_L'enfant dormira bien vite_  
_Dodo, l'enfant do_  
_L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Une poule blanche_  
_Est là dans la grange._  
_Qui va faire un petit coco_  
_Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo._

_Dodo, l'enfant do,_  
_L'enfant dormira bien vite_  
_Dodo, l'enfant do_  
_L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Tout le monde est sage_  
_Dans le voisinage_  
_Il est l'heure d'aller dormir_  
_Le sommeil va bientôt venir._  
Michel looked up at his wife as she stood up and put their son back into his crib,”He will like you more then me.”  
Maria looked up from adjusting the stuffed animals in Gilbert’s crib,”How so?”  
“You got your little voice box thing. I do vaguely remember anatomy class. I remember that the purr box encourages bonding especially between parents and children.” Michel said pressing a kiss to her temple.  
“I wouldn't worry, Michel, it's not necessary to be a good father. It's just part of your physiology that has multiple uses. Come on, let's go to bed.” Marie said holding his hand.  
“I'm glad that it is no longer a mandatory procedure.” Michel said rubbing his throat.  
“Even if it was.” Marie made a displeased noise,”They would mutilate my son over my dead body.”  
Michel blinked at his fuming wife,”Calm down mama bear. Those days have passed, now we look toward the future.”  
Marie allowed Michel to lead her to the bedroom, with her glancing back at the crib. She looked up to her husband and squeezed his hand tighter,”To the future. Our future.”


End file.
